Hunt for the new Fairy
by Mr.SoujiSeta
Summary: A new fairy has been born in the linked worlds of Zelda. But what about this fairy is sooo popular among men that they'll hunt? Also three great evil forces are moving in on the fairy. So why so special? Maybe because this fairy was born a male... (I do not own Zelda or it's characters!).
1. New Fairy

Hello, hello! This'll be my first "Zelda" story. Featuring Ganondorf, Ghirahim and Vaati. Hint: a little bit of Zelda and a certain someone!

 **READ THIS BEFORE STORY PLEASE:** This was brought to my attention so I'll address it. In this story the new fairy is the ONLY MALE fairy. I don't know enough Zelda to know about other male fairies, so take it as is. It's just a story (smiles). Enjoy~

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The birth of a new fairy had all in the fairy community talking. It was unheard of to have this particular fairy be born. Yes to say this fairy was special was an direct understatement, this fairy was rare - the only ever of it's species to exist!

This fairy was beautiful, had an adorable round face, such vibrant shining hair and _HIS_ name was….

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"…..But I saw it really! He had an angelic face and stunning eyes". Came the tale of some drunken adventurer.

"Really, who ever heard of a _MALE_ fairy before?". The other drunken adventurers laughed at the man, but really who had heard of a male fairy existing? Even if people played it off as a joke or tale tail, one couldn't deny the ever growing posters spreading around on the fairies face.

All throughout the link Zelda worlds were posters with clear sightings of this unusual fairy. More impressive are the posters of the fairy's face.

Bright hair, jewel like eyes and his name was…..

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Now young one, you must be careful on your own out in the world. Man has taken a liking to you for being a rarity and are gathering to hunt you". The wise Fairy Queen warned her newest subject, her son.

"Do not worry Mother Fairy, I will be careful not to get caught! Afterall it was you that taught me to defend myself". The bright young fairy reassured his Queen.

Making his way to the exit of the Great Fountain, the young fairy sawt to find his very own fountain to and claim it under the fairies.

The Fairy Queen was indeed worried, this fairy would indeed be sawt after like the finest golden treasure he was. She just hoped that the evil looking to find him would not claim his.

Yes this particular fairy's name was as special as he was, his name…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Thats where I'll leave this off. Will be continuing more soon. Later!


	2. Zelda

Who's turn is it next? How about….. Zelda.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

We need to hurry! The three evils are on the move to capture this new fairy. We must not let them!

Zelda's men moved through the lands as fast as they could. Searching old reported spots the fairy was said to be. Only to turn up empty.

Whoever this fairy was was good. Always moving from one location to another. The one thing these locations had in common was a source of water.

Was this strange and yet fascinating fairy looking for more of it's kind, or was it something else?

Zelda and her guardian Sheik were moving through new Hyrule and some of its lost remnants from old Hyrule.

The need to find this fairy was simple, this fairy had power. A great power, enough to draw the eyes of his evil pursuers.

This young fairy was said to be talented in the art of swords, so he should be able to hold his own… but still.

With evil beings looking for you like Ganondorf, Ghirahim and Vaati, it's really disconcerting to imagine their intentions.

Zelda could only recall the similarity the fairy's name shared with another she knew.

If it was true then they'd better hurry. The name of the fairy was…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

His name was….

not here! You guy's will have to wait ;P I'll post two right now and maybe another one tonight, so stick to this story.


	3. Ganondorf

Doing this chapter during my break, enjoy~

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ganondorf was a persistent one, on the fairy's trail and not giving up. He first learned about the fairy from some drunkards looking to steal treasure in his castle. Unfortunately he was home and unforgiving, though the info he'd gained was useful.

Looking at posters and doing his research, Ganondorf found that this fairy was unique, male and has power equal to a certain Goddesses warrior - though that fact was proven to be true later.

Galloping on his dark horse he first visited know spots the fairy had came upon, searching for clues and finding none he move on.

Soon it tips were becoming more and more reliable, stumbling upon lakes with fresh trails. Then slight sightings, followed by missed chances to capture.

Not only was this illusive, magnificent fairy hard to capture, he was powerful in strength and amazing sword skill. Leaving Ganondorf's attacks to be child's play.

Infuriated, Ganondorf pursued the fairy to no end. Leaving him unable to stay in one location and making his presence known!

Yet again the Dark King was bested by the small glow of light. Side glides here, dodge, dodge there, and the parries. How was a FAIRY able to parry a sword... well he did not understand yet but with time the answer became reviled.

This young, glowing fairy certainly reminded Ganon of a very special someone. But he couldn't because that person was...

Then again, if it was; investigation was required to the highest extent. Ganondorf would not fail until he had the fairy's power under his control and see what it could truly do.

Yes, Ganondorf was very persistent indeed. Hunting the very fairy who's name he'd learned was...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

No! Not Ganon! :P Getting beaten by a small fairy, shame on you.

Ganondorf: turns and **EVILLY STARES!**

: *shrinks*


	4. Vaati

Doing another quick(?) chapter during my break. Really not planning these out, just something on the fly. Anyway...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Toiling over his magic kennel stood one man (er, boy), a powerful selfish, self-serving sorcerer. Having only power on his mind, it came as no surprise when he heard of the golden fairy.

A fairy more powerful than him, bathed in a light that seemed to blind selfish pursuers like stupid Ganondorf, but what the Dark King lacked, Vaati had - and he had a large supply of magic!

Securing a poster of the golden fairy to his hip, the young sorcerer set out to conquer and capture the ball of light.

Twice, twice had the little light avoided him. Once by a well the light appeared to be resting on and the other by random counter.

Twitching with anger Vaati knew he was being out-smarted and he didn't want to look like a fool. He had a reputation to live up to.

Just because he was the smallest and youngest of the three Great Evils didn't mean he had to play dead last to anyone! He had power in the form of magic (maybe more between him and Ghirahim, I don't know).

Conjuring his wind magic to float off the bat spawns he'd summoned, Vaati had eyes on every spot he heard the fairy liked to go. Places with water, preferable lakes.

The little keese scatter across the land hoping to preform excellently for their master by catching the ball of light. By the time night hits Vaati senses a problem with his keese, someone or something is wiping them out.

To the East, the West and a bit to the North, his minions were being killed, and by the damned floating ball of power too!

To say that Vaati had potentially underestimated was true. This fairy was a thorn, a thorn that deeply reminded him of someone annoying. Vaati took out the post and read it more thoroughly, that name! How come The Great Wind Sorcerer Vaati did not see this before?

But if this was true that could that mean that the fairy's name and the thorn's name where the one and the same? Only capturing the ball would tell once and for all. That night Vaati was plagued by the name that haunted his, the name was...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

...not in this chapter ;P

Sorry! next time okay . Bye!


	5. Ghirahim

Hi, doing this one at school today. Don't really feel like it now... guess I'm just lazy, hehe.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ghirahim watched on in disappointment (from his diamond magic reflector-thing) as the so called "Great Evils" got humiliated by a single little fairy. He was not determined to lose like those pretenders!

All one had to do was catch a tiny flying flicker of light, how was that hard he'll never know. Which brings him to back to the present - pests. Pests in the form of these darn Keese Vaati summoned. Killing the pests that were in his way, the Demon Lord found his target.

The fairy was killing a few Keese trying to capture him when he'd dodged Ghirahim. The little pest had the nerve to DODGE HIM!

Swooping in on the light ball Ghira moved in a disappointingly aggravated game of miss. Reach out and miss, grab, miss - a wonderful loop.

Having it up to the moon with being made a fool of the demon was about to advance when the ball floated to a shrub. For what he does not know. Just watching the glow ball wiggling about in the shrub, then it happened.

The little thing... had thrown a hairy caterpillar at his FACE. The insolent bug was on his face shaking its nasty hairs on his skin. The Demon Lord flipped out big time. Lots of screams, shrieks and curses of death, Ghirahim had removed the bug and sanitized his face.

Looking over with rage filled eyes he saw the fairy laughing, laughing at him!

Oh, Ghirahim had had enough half way transforming - no longer caring he was now a humiliated fool, Ghira made chase.

It was easy to spot the soon to be dead fairy until it's light flicked out. Even with perfect eyes that saw in the dark the demon could not spy his target.

Moving around in the tune of a puppet made to dance the last thing Ghirahim heard was the fairy laughing AT him. The fairy with the same name a that person...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I was suppose to put the shrub and caterpillar part at the beginning and go on from there, but this works too (smiles!). Since I've got time how about another chapter!


	6. Same Fairy

Let's continue...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The little fairy was beyond annoyed now. First it was a green skinned ginger, a purple clothed boy, than some D-bag trying to play tag... though the caterpillar part was funny!

The search for a suitable, perfect fountain was hard and long. To find a new place to help expand the fairy population was the goal, a long goal with dumps.

Speaking of dumps, here's another adventurer trying to capture him. Sigh, these people and their strange diluted dream. Really what was the point of fairy catching? Besides the extra lives in dungeons, but still. Why him?

Easily flying past the person, the little fairy took his sword's hilt and hit him on the back of the head. That should but a little time.

Flying and destroying these annoying Keese, the fairy found a nice bush to rest for the night. Before closing his eyes he turned the light covering his body off... better that than being found.

Dreaming the same usual dream, the single fairy imagined a boy - a man with a sword; kind, gentle and strong. Just the thrill the dream gave almost made him want to shine again. But no, right now sleep.

In the midst of the dream the boy heard his name, the same name he had. That name was...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

That name was... still not telling! Not yet anyway.


	7. Zelda again

Did I surprise you with another chapter? If I did then good! Now where were we...

 **READ THIS BEFORE STORY PLEASE:** This was brought to my attention so I'll address it. In this story the new fairy is the ONLY MALE fairy. I don't know enough Zelda to know about other male fairies, so take it as is. It's just a story (smiles). Enjoy~

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The Princess of Hyrule was pleased? Well to be honest she was pleased that the fairy - a tiny little fairy was holding his own against those evil monsters. Goddesses know what they would've done if they'd caught him.

Even though she was happy, she still wanted this particular fairy under protection. The only way that was happening was to find the golden ball first!

Zelda and her guardian were traveling through some forest, following the evil signature belonging to Ghirahim the Demon Lord.

Crossing a few keese and slashing them, the two - Zelda and Sheik moved up from the South. Pushing upward at a steady pace.

At times like these the Princess wished she could see her friend again. Maybe, just maybe if this fairy had the same name as... but than again.

The Princess was desperate, looking for something to dream for; maybe won't come true.

This fairy had power, power to hunt and fight over for and that was her reason to intervene. No evil shall lay their hands on such innocence!

Zelda had to hurry, push towards the fairy's location.

That fairy who's name was...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Another chapter finished. It was brought to my attention in chapters 1-4 that I misspelled fairy's(single), as fairies, when describing the one fairy. Just saying it's fixed now! Thanks again mysterious person!


	8. Ganonlame again

Hey everyone! After a full month I've returned to writing and finishing this story. This fanfiction will come to a close today after three more chapters.

Well then, let us begin.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ganondorf's theory about the fairy had been correct. The fairy was indeed related to the pest he had come to remember. That special person. However, that information gave the Dark King all the more reason to persue the ball of light.

Commanding his horse to run faster Ganon had to beat the compitition. He was determined to seek and claim the abundance of power the little fairy had.

The Dark King was perpared for battle with Ghirahim and Vaati. Ghirahim had lost his mind with rage and Vaati was brewing something, but the wind brat was unimportant. The Hyrule Princess would be an annoyance, especailly if she throw her light magic into the ring. The girl had gotten stronger over the years her warrior was gone. But so had he.

Riding up from the north Ganondorf saw a flicker of golden light. This was perfect, the two were headed to the same location - a vast clearing with a special unclaimed lake.

Using his sences to scout the area ahead, Ganon found the others headed to the same point. At the speed everyone was going they would reach the lake at the same time. He upped the speed, riding his horse to near exhaustion but the gain was worth it.

Riding on the same path Ganondorf saw a clearing at the end. He was flashed in light, meaning he'll break through and come to the lake.

As Ganondorf reached the end of the clearing he thought of the fairy - the shining ball of pure light. The fairy would shared/had the same name as L-...


	9. Mage brat again

Ganondorf: Heh! Vaati you wind brat, you will not win!

Vaati: Shut up Ganonlame. Do not make me blow that wig off!

Ghirahim: You both will lose to my superoir beauty-

Ganon & Vaati: Be quiet/silent pretty boy. You wussed out to a catepillar to the face.

Ghirahim: GRRR!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Vaati the wind brat in question was indeed plotting something. A big wind spell in the image of a serpent to remove the other dark beings from the game. Long enough for the mage to seize the fairy.

Riding his wing from the west, Vaati thought hard about what he was to do when he captured the light pest.

Put him in a cage and scare him to death? Surround him with keese and threaten his life? Use prisoner/captor tactics and made him surrender his power to the mage?

Hmm... so many choices. There would be plenty of time for the purple being to decide. Right now he should focus on any signs of light.

Signs like that! Golden light moving infront towards a clearing. Increasing the speed of his wind he entered the clearing and saw the spot that holds a very special lake filled with power. That was what the tiny pest was looking for, a lake to house more fairies.

The few keese that Vaati saved became his eyes and surrendered all information they collected. Ganonlame was moving with urgency and stupid idiot Ghirahim was changing to full on demon. What a fool losing his cool to a catepillar to the face.

Well, if Vaati was lucky Ghirahim would take that rage and exhaust the fairy with relentless attacks. While Ganondorf would stop the Demon Lord from murdering his prize. If he was lucky things would work out: the two evils would kill each other, the fairy would be tired and the girl wouldn't be trouble at all!

All he had to do was sit back and enjoy the show, if he was lucky. The fairy would be his. That damn fairy was not getting away. That fairy, that boy, the two who are one and the same, LI-...


	10. Demon fool again

Ghirahim is my favorite villian. Or should I say my favorite character in Zelda fanfictions.

I'm sorry to be doing this to you Ghirahim but this story is happening. Best of luck. (smiles)

 **Side Note:** After this story the last chapter will come soon. By soon I mean a liitle bit later, as I will take a small break, then write and upload it.

If you enjoy this story so far thank you very much!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ghirahim had had enough. He was made a fool of by a ball of light, a stupid annoying fairy... and he knew the other dark lords were laughing at his humiliation!

The Demon Lord could not see reason anymore, everything was red. Forgetting his purpose of securing power for himself Ghira turned full demon. His image was beautiful: black from head to toe, silver markings and hair, a diamond in the center of his chest (and it glows!). Ghirahim was the true image of perfection, but the little turd of a fairy had ruined it.

Racing from the east the Demon Lord used his diamond mirrors to locate the other players in the game. Ganondorf was north and closing in, the "mage" brat was to the west, the princess to to the south and he the east. All parties were headed to a wide grassy clearing with a lake the hummed power.

With the fairy surronded from all sides, Ghirahim increased his speed determind to reach the glowing ball first. Maybe punish him, kill him, eat him or strip him of power and step on him.

These thoughts made Ghirahim very excited. When the demon spotted a small gold light ahead he knew he was close. Ghirahim entered the path bathing him in light. Soon he would break through and come upon the clearing.

The demon was close to crusing the fairy like he did the boy. The stupid fairy with the same stupid name, aura, presence. His entire being was the same as that boy's, LIN-...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **Question:** If any readers would be so kind as to tell my if I did good with chapters 8-10? I mean spelling errors, even though I've read and re-read the chapters three times. (I'm going paranoid). Thanks!


	11. The Fairy - Final

To all my current readers and followers of the story: I, want to express my deepest apology for making you wait so very long for the last chapter. Things - college have been my priority since transferring to a new school. This year I'm working on my Bachelors and soon to be internship.

If any of you old or new readers following my other stories, I have an important notice on my profile. It's not bad news but just something you deserve to know.

Again, thank you for your tremendous patience and I hope you enjoy the final chapter!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The light, the light was blindingly bright over the lake. The litte fairy hovered over the water and appeared to be ...chanting? Ah yes, he was doing some sort of ritual to claim the lake as fairy territory. To open a channel where new generations would spawn.

Zelda and her guardian arrived on the scene to make the connection. Unfortunately for her, so did the trio of evil.

It was up to her to save the ball of light.

Ghirahim moved first aiming for the kill. Only to be blocked by Ganondorf bulky form and Vaati's annoying keese.

The air was tense, Zelda inched slowy to the left, hoping just hoping to avoid detection, but...

Ganon noticed first.

The evil king was reaching for his sword to do a powerful slash halting her movement. Of course...

he was stopped by Ghira's movement.

With his sword drawn and dead keese by the Demon Kings feet, Vaati had no choice but to pull out his secrect weapon. With a wave of his purple hand came the wind dragon.

Retaliating, Ganon did a spin slash severing and destroying the dragon. Ghira summoned his diamond whip, striking the mage.

The look in each others eyes said: "It is on!".

Zelda and Sheik moved taking cover as the trio started battle.

Ganondorf moved first, slashing at anything in reach. Arms, legs, whips, diamond centers. Some of his attacks met resistance, air or Vaati's limbs.

Ghirahim moved to strike at Ganon but Vaati intervened with: "OMG a caterpillar!". Pointing at the Demon King's feeting getting him to lose focus. Following the obvious feint and shreking like a sissy, Vaati blasted the demon with powerful air slash.

Stumbling backwards and recovering the demon dove back into the frey. Ganon strock Vaati on his side. Vaati countered using his wand to land a blow across his head. Ghira shot diamond arrows, hitting the mage and whipping the evil king.

Meanwhile, Zelda made it to the fairy. Using her light magic to form a barrier around herself and him. Her guardian standing to protect both.

The little fairy was almost complete with the ritual. Just a little more energy, focus - plenty of focus. If those idiots would "SHUT UP!".

That powerful yell was enough to seize the fight and regain the attention of the trio. How that was a big mistake.

All three troublesome men rushed towards the water. With Sheik on defence things got hairy. One on three, there was only so much one individual could do. Blocking and dodging swipes was a strain. Combined with Zelda throwing balls of light at the enemy, something had to give.

And that something was Shiek. Even with her efforts Ganondorf's heavy attacks proved to be too much. Receiving a blow to the head had her out of commission.

Ghirahim and Vaati took to the shield fast. All of the Princess' efforts to hold the barrier were deminished when both demon and mage broke the obsticle with magic. Too startled to move from the giant sword coming down her way, the girl closed her eyes. Waiting for the end, praying the little fairy leave before it was to late. But her end did not come. The only thing she could register was the loud CLING.

Opening her eyes she was a tiny ball of light in front of her. Sword parrying sword. A familiar sword at that.

Four pairs of eyes starred at the golden ball. Four pairs of eyes widen as the light got bigger and bigger. A final burst of light blinded all for a second time... until the body of a man stood center. Clad in green, a shield on his back and sword in hand stood a warrior that was familiar to all.

Enough was enough for the hero in green. Gathering magic into his sword, he proceeded to do a spinning charge attack.

Predicting the attack the trio of evil charged forward to counter before the warrior was ready. As the three closed in Ganondorf suddenly received a firece blow to the head by Sheik, halting him in his tracks. Meanwhile Vaati and Ghirahim were distracted long enough for Zelda to punish them with light arrows.

The evil standing in front of the could not react in time before a shinning votex slash decended upon them. Screaming angish cries of pain, the evil trio were bathed in a light so pure and powerful it stripped them of the darkness entirely. They were defeated; bodies writhered and turned to dust.

With a pause for breath the lake behind them started to glow with a soft hum. Witnesses gathered to the birth of a new fairy population. The birth of a new Great Fountain. Along with many new fairies, the Queen appeared before all.

"Princess Zelda, thank you for protecting my special fairy and new young generations as well. Before you ask this event, task, mission was his destiny. His ultimate call following the end of his human life. You see, upon this warriors death I made a certain contract with him. To replace me as the ruler of fairies. To help along with the transition this hero had to find a suitable new fountain to use as his domain. My time here is running out and so is his. Princess, it is time to say goodbye".

And with that the Fairy Queen parted from this world.

Turning to the hero, her long time friend, she cried tears of sadness. Wishing with all her heart that he could say just a bit longer. But that wasn't how things happened involving this person.

Giving one last smile the clad green warrior returned to a ball of golden light. Only a bigger light than before. Summoning his new fairies they took to the sky, circling Zelda and her guardian before circling the fountain. All the pretty lights of life returned to the Great Fountain settling into their new home.

Before taking her leave the princess bid her final farewell "Goodbye my friend. Goodbye... Link".

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

There comes the end of Hunt for the new Fairy. Tell me how you like it, any or all of the story would do. I still apologize for taking so long to finish this.

The reason for why this particular person was "special" was because: 1) He was male. The ONLY male fairy in my story. 2) He was the replacement to the Fairy Queen. 3) Obviously by now this fairy is Link. That's reason enough to be special.

Thank you for sticking by me and I hope you will continue to watch over me and my stories Reader-sama!


End file.
